


Speedster High

by GoringWriting



Series: Coldflash week 2017 A [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash week 2017 a, Drug Use, Embarrassed!Barry, Fluff, High!Barry, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tumblr: coldflashweek, Why is this Leonard's life, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 7: Under the influenceFluff won, don't worry I wrote the angst too ;) it will be up right after this is postedThere is aftermath of drug use mentioned but the actually using is not depicted :)





	

“So you’re telling me that you found some guys smoking weed that just so happens to be strong enough to get Scarlet high?” Len asks staring at his boyfriend who is currently laughing at a brightly colored lamp shade.

 

“Maybe,” Sara says, out of all the assembled vigilantes she's the most sober one, she's also the one that had the most weed or whatever they found in their latest mission to the future.

 

“And the next logical choice was to have Scarlet smoke it?” Len asks raising an eyebrow.

 

“Hey! It was for science. Barry's molecular structure makes all drugs ineffective, even pain medication and antibiotics, so if we can figure out what they changed in this drug maybe we can create medication that works on Barry,” Caitlin says. Len scrutinizes her. Her eyes are slightly red rimmed but she seems alert enough and he has to admit being able to give Barry something for the pain the next time a Meta breaks his spine or something would be nice.

 

“I certainly hope none of you were planning to drive home in this state, or let Barry run home,” Len says.

 

“Of course not,” Caitlin says but there's a slight giggle in her voice. Len groans and rounds up all their keys and places them somewhere safe then texts Iris and tells her what happened and that Cisco and Caitlin are going to need someone to take them home. The legends are fine because they're already on the ship. He also tells Iris where to find everyone's keys and then heads over to Barry.

 

“Hey Scarlet, you ready to head home?” Len asks wrapping his arm around Barry's waist only to have the younger man pull away.

 

“Back off I have a boyfriend,” Barry says and Len hears Sara snicker.

 

“Scarlet, I am your boyfriend,” Len says pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“He's big and tough and won't hesitate to shoot you for coming onto me,” Barry giggles and makes finger guns at Len and goes, “pew pew.”

 

“Scarlet, you're high as a kite. I'm taking you home,” Len says as Sara's laughter is joined by Jax and Nate laughing. Len sends them a glare that could freeze blood.

 

“And I said I don't want you to take me home. I love my boyfriend Len so much. I'd never even think about letting another man near me,” Barry says and stands a little wobbly, “now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home, good day sir.”

 

“Scarlet it's the middle of the night.”

 

“I said good day,” Barry says and makes his way out the door. Len sends his eyes towards the sky and wonders why this is his life, but follows his boyfriend out the door at a distance so Barry won't freak out and flips Sara off when she starts cackling.

 

Len follows Barry down the street and into their apartment building. He waits for Barry to go inside and hears a thump and immediately runs in. He finds Barry slumped over the back of the couch fast asleep, the thump was the old lamp that Len had been meaning to throw out but never got around to.

 

Len smiles softly as he picks his Scarlet up onto his arms and into their bedroom. He changes both of them into their pajamas and tucks Barry in and then crawls in beside him and pulls him close.

 

“I love my boyfriend,” Barry mumbles in his sleep.

 

“I love you too Scarlet,” Len says and they both fall asleep.

 

The next morning Barry wakes up and groans as the sunlight from their window shines in his eyes.

 

“Good morning Scarlet,” Len mumbles behind him and kisses his neck.

 

“Mornin’ Len...Why can't I remember anything from last night?” Barry asks holding his head.

 

“Caitlin thought it would be a good idea to get you high as a kite,” Len says simply and Barry groans.

 

“How bad was it?” Barry asks after a minute to prepare himself.

 

“You forgot who I was,” Len says.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Barry says.

 

“Hey it’s okay Scarlet, when I went over to take you home you refused to leave with me because, and I quote, I have a boyfriend and I love him,” Len says chuckling and rubbing Barry’s back.

 

“How many people heard this?” Barry groans.

 

“The Legends minus me and Ray, Caitlin and Cisco,” Len says and Barry groans and crawls deeper under the blankets.

 

“Oh man, do I have to face them?” 

 

“Well I have nothing to do today, so if you want we can spend the day in bed watching musicals,” Len says and Barry peeks up at him.

 

“Really?”

 

“No, fakely. Of course Scarlet. I barely got to see you yesterday. Let’s spend some us time together,” Len says pulling the blankets up and turning on the Music Man.

 

“So, I really said I love you?” Barry asks quietly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And what did you say?”

 

“I said you were high,” Len says rubbing his thumb over the back of Barry’s neck.

 

“Oh.”

 

“And then when I finally got you home safe and sound I said I love you too,” Len says and Barry kissed him.

 

“I love you Len.”

 

“I love you too Barry. Just promise me one thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Never get that high again.”

 

“Promise,” Barry says and they curl up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi @hotforcaptaincold  
> Also requests are always open for prompts of sequel requests, so go nuts :)  
> Thanks <3


End file.
